


Slow road to ruin

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Cages, Collars, Consent Issues, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Hurt Sam Winchester, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mean Castiel (Supernatural), Multi, Muzzles, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Owner Castiel, Painplay, Pet Sam Winchester, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Sam had his little life, safe, content, as happy as he could hope for given his situation. He's proud to be Cas's pet and to live in relative comfort. He does his best with every order he's given.He knows it's a bad sign when Cas brings home a new companion, his age and pretty and sharp, and one awful evening would be bad enough. But the weekend is only just begining...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my long fic isn't enough hurt!Sam for one person and my brain did.... this. It was originally only a writing exercise that I didn't plan on posting and then it ended up three chapters and 9k long so, have at it. 
> 
> Fair warning that it has no redeeming qualities and I didn't try particularly hard to keep them in character, so don't like don't read, but if this is for you, enjoy!

Sam hovered by the front door. Wondering. Waiting. Cas would be home soon, he hoped. Fridays sometimes differed from their usual routine but he was prepared and ready just in case. He wouldn’t normally be this nervous but Cas had been so rough with him last night. A lot of nights recently. And it wasn't anger, it was worse than that, it was indifference. Sam was used to being hurt but that only meant Cas cared enough to show an interest, to really work him over. Yesterday…. yesterday he’d been hurt by the tightness of the handcuffs and the way Cas had used his arms for leverage while he fucked him and it wasn’t even a _plan_. Cas had barely noticed.

And then… nothing. Cas had left him with his arms locked behind his back on the bed until he’d wanted lights out, and then roughly uncuffed him and shoved him into his crate for the night. He’d let Sam out come morning, but barely spared him a word or a glance.

It all made Sam jittery because he didn’t know what he’d done wrong. And when he didn’t know, that’s when he got into even more trouble.

He fingered the soft cuffs on his wrists, he’d put them on to hide the bruising assuming Cas wouldn't want to see it. But now he wasn't so sure. What if Cas got pleasure out of seeing how he had marked Sam?  
He twisted them around, thinking. Apart from the furniture and bathroom fixtures and the items he needed to do chores, the cuffs and the box they were stored in were the only things in the house he was allowed to touch without express permission. He was allowed to take initiative and put them on when he saw fit, but what if he made a mistake? 

It made him worry all the way down to his stomach but hearing the car pulling onto the driveway took any chance he had to reconsider. He dropped to his knees as the door was unlocked and bowed his head.

Cas paused as he opened the door, Sam could tell, and he felt hopeful that he'd been able to surprise him. Usually he waited for Cas wherever he was doing chores.

“Pet?”

“Master.”

“What are you doing?”

Sam took that as a cue to look up, smiling tentatively. “I wanted to greet you properly.”

Cas grunted and took off his coat, leaving the door part way open behind him. 

“Did you cook?”

“Yes, it's all ready and keeping warm.”

“Is there enough for two?”

“Yes I think so,” Sam said frowning. He didn't eat with Cas, ever. He had his own store of food and was expected to eat when it didn't inconvenience Cas.

“Good. Go wait in the bedroom. Clothes off.”

He rose uncertainly to his feet and nodded, eyeing the door still cracked open behind Cas.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, sir.” He turned, walked quietly away, confused and more than a little irritated. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this.

The wait was a long one. His legs hurt. His back protested. He could hear voices. And laughter. Every time it felt like Cas was laughing at _him_. Which was stupid, he didn't rate high enough to be considered when Cas wasn't with him, but it rankled him all the same.

Eventually Cas’s silhouette darkened the doorway, Sam’s head had drooped almost to his chest but he looked up at the shadow. He sat very still, curled at the foot of the bed, and waited for instructions.

Cas sighed and walked away again.

When he came back Sam shifted onto his knees, tilting his face up, trying to look engaged and inviting. Cas cocked his head and sucked on his lip and something inside Sam quailed. Protect, deflect, placate. That was not a good look.

“What do you think I’m going to do with you tonight?” he asked.

Sam faltered, eyes darting around the room before he made them settle back on his Master.

“I’m here for whatever - whatever you want. I can do anything.”

“Yes, but what do you anticipate this evening is going to look like for you?” Cas replied, impatience obvious.

“Pain? Maybe, sir. Or… or dismissal?” his stomach flipped over as he said it.

“Neither is quite right, though I’m glad you’re smart enough to be getting the idea.”

Cas strode over, and stuck two fingers into Sam’s collar, dragging him over to the tall wooden dresser.

“Stay, kneel.”

He did. He didn’t want to, he wanted to scurry into his crate and lock it and hide, but he obeyed.

He watched wide eyed and worried as Cas stomped around the room, picking items out of draws before towering above him again.

“You need to realise something,” Cas said, wrapping a long stiff chain through the rings spaced around his collar. “You are the most beautiful pet I could ask for,” he cinched the chain tight, locking it as an extra stiff attachment to Sam’s collar and pulled the remaining length upward until Sam was as high on his knees as he could go. “And you’re not mindless, which I like, you keep out of sight when you should and spread your legs even before I ask.”

Cas pulled a little more, until the collar dug painfully into his tender skin and Sam heard the telltale rattle of it passing through and padlocked to the ring on the dresser top.

He whined, more a panicked inhale of breath than sound, as Cas stepped back. He could barely move. He couldn’t really swallow properly. His hands clenched and unclenched in fear.

“You really are magnificent,” Cas trailed his fingers around Sam’s lips, slipping a thumb between them to drag his mouth open. “And yet… sometimes I get so bored of you boy.”

Sam panted, nerves clawing at his stomach.

“Stroke yourself. Don’t come.”

The order came as a surprise, after the emotional blow of being told he was a nuisance, a bore, something irritating and useless, he expected to be left to suffer alone. Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed a large dollop of lube onto it and then left.

Sam stroked himself to hardness, blinking back tears, trying not to overthink… everything. What had Cas meant? How could he be more exciting? Was he going to be punished?

He didn’t wait long to find out. Cas returned with a boy in hand, no, a _man_. He laughed, flirted, and brought the man into his bedroom and Sam’s hand froze on his cock.

What? Who? He tried to disappear, to sink down and hide but the leash pulled him up short.

The pale haired man noticed his presence and his eyebrows rose as he took in Sam’s naked, bound body and straining erection.

“This is my pet, Sam. Please don’t pay him too much attention, he won’t be bothering us.”

“Okay, but… is he okay?”

“Dean, look at me.” the man obliged. “He’s fine, he’s not of concern, this is part of our dynamic he will do as I tell him and we can do as we like. He’s fine with it.”

Sam took a shaky breath. That wasn’t strictly true but he wasn’t exactly going to contradict Cas.

“Pet, keep stroking. You’re not allowed to come, remember?”

Sam nodded, though Cas wasn’t looking at him. He didn’t think that would be a problem, he was already softening seeing Cas pull another man into his bed. _Their_ bed. Because no matter that he was only allowed on it to please Cas, it was still the bed they used together. And now some other nobody was laying on it, kissing Cas on it. _Moaning_ on it.

That was **Sam’s** job, dammit!

He strained forward and his chain clanked, his throat strangled, and then slumped backwards again. Cas chuckled darkly, laughing the noise right into the other man’s mouth. 

“God, you really know what you’re doing,” Dean gasped, a hand gripping the sheets and another placed on Cas’s shoulder. Sam’s Master’s shoulder, like it had any right to be there!

“I’ve had a lot of practice. I like making my boys squirm.” 

Sam groaned, and lifted a hand to pull at his collar. It chafed but he yanked, looking for give, until he started to feel his skin protesting.

“Wanna continue this in the nude?” Dean asked.

Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking up. No no no, this couldn’t be happening. Cas was tired of him, so tired he’d brought someone else home to fill his shoes and the worst of it was he wanted Sam to see. Wanted him to know how badly he’d fucked up, how much he was being denied and punished. Cas had said pain wasn't on the agenda, but this _hurt_ , it hurt in a way that scraped against every fiber of his being.

Divested of their clothes Cas situated them on the bed and slowly, carefully, worked Dean into a frenzy.

“Look so filthy, laid out like this. Bet you want it from all the guys don’t you? Just open your legs and let anyone go to town.”

The man didn’t protest his innocence, only gasped more and spoke dirty right back. “Wish I’d met you sooner though, the things you do with that tongue…”

Sam rocked back and forth, cutting off his air as he leaned forward, trying to stop himself from reaching out, from trying to defend or take back what was supposed to be his. Because it wasn’t his. He had no claim on any of it. This was Cas, and Cas made the rules — he didn’t have to live by them.

His traitorous cock decided the heady mix of naked bodies, the scent of sweat, and sounds of sensual contact, were enough stimulation to grow hard and leak again. He covered it with his hand, not wanting either of them to see how turned on he was by their display. Cas saw though, he saw and smirked and his cold gaze raked Sam’s form until he looked away like it was nothing important.

Sam whined, his tears threatening to spill over. How could he be jealous of something he’d never had? Because Cas had never, ever treated him like this. Never so much foreplay, never so much cooing and petting and teasing. He’d never felt worshipped under Cas’s hands, only been used, only fucked and then pushed away. And that was as it should be… but this, this shouldn’t be happening either. He was supposed to be enough, and he clearly couldn’t give Cas _this_ and that was a problem.

This other man was the problem. _Dean_. Cas fucked him slow and long, rocking and rolling, moving and repositioning them on the bed multiple times. Making it last, making it _sweet._

Sam watched in fascinated horror, unable to look away and teasing his own cock with stimulation that wasn’t allowed to come to anything. The evening dragged into the small hours of the night and Sam stayed where he was, locked in place, his muscles protesting the prolonged stillness.

By the time the two of them were through, and Cas deigned to come unclip his pet, Sam couldn’t stay upright without maximum effort. He’d been using his hands to brace against the dresser and help hold himself up for at least half an hour and as soon as the constriction on his throat was free he slumped. 

Cas lifted his face and surveyed his tear streaked cheeks and red eyes, tutting. He nudged at Sam’s swollen balls with detached scrutiny.

“When did you last get release?”

“I…” Sam could barely think, he knew it was something he was supposed to keep track of but his brain wasn’t functioning properly. “Two… two weeks? Master?”

“Good, that’s a good long while. How does it feel?”

Sam flicked his eyes to the bed where Dean was stretched out in a languinous pose, breathing deeply, all relaxed and unfocused.

“Heavy. Like I need it.”

“Good.”

Good. Yes. Cas liked it when he suffered. He could give him that.

“Go get ready for bed and lock yourself in. I don’t need to supervise you do I?”

Sam shook his head and was glad when his chin was released and his neck no longer pulled up at an angle. He crawled miserably to the bathroom, used the facilities, and stretched his limbs once each before sliding into the crate in the corner room.

He quietly pulled the door closed, curling up, and reached through the bars to click the padlock shut.

He wasn’t wanted. He wasn’t needed. Cas found what he desired elsewhere and he was just a nuisance. 

“Sam,” his Master’s voice called from the adjoining room, “your hands too, as you’ve got your cuffs on.”

He stifled a sob and pulled the chain up from the base of his cage, threading it through his wrist cuffs before pushing that padlock closed too. It left him only able to curl in one direction to sleep.

He wasn’t enough, no matter what he did. He wondered how long it would be before Cas discarded him completely.

He wondered what he’d ever do if he saw Dean’s face again, the man who’d stolen his Master’s heart and turned everything sour. He hoped he’d never be put in a position to find out, because he didn’t like the thought of what he might be capable of, or the amount of trouble it could get him into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter each day for this weekend, to go along with the timescale of the fic!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and kudos and all forms of squealing will let me know I did okay


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my pretties, are you ready for cock cages and humiliation? Because Sam sure isn't....

The next day started the same as every other. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the previous evening was over and he could begin the process of figuring out what Cas wanted from him with a fresh start.

Except.

Except _Dean_ was still there. Cas let him free from the crate, had him bent over at the sink and was roughly rubbing the tension out of muscles cramped from spending the night in his too-small quarters when Dean appeared in the doorway. Sam inhaled in surprise and tried to squirm away, not liking how Dean watched him with a frown between his eyes.

Cas grabbed his balls to stop him moving further and scrutinised him in the mirror until he dropped his gaze and relaxed so Cas could finish the mornings ministrations.

“Go eat and lay out our breakfast, you can clean yourself up when we’re done.”

It wasn’t an order worth disobeying and he was almost finished in the kitchen when Cas appeared, pushing him to his knees.

“Kiss.”

Sam did, kissed Cas’s cock through his clothes, licked and nuzzled, only stopping when Cas pulled at his hair.

“I need you to behave today and stay out of the way.”

“Yes, sir.” It was all wrong, it wasn’t going to be fixed, it was going to get worse. His hands fidgeted restless at his sides and Cas sighed.

“What is it Sam?”

“I… nothing, Master.”

The slap to his face took him by surprise and he looked up at Cas with renewed fear for his uselessness. Cas was expressionless, demanding. The order didn’t need to be spoken, he’d lied, he had to be truthful.

“I just wondered, did I do something wrong? Can I… can I make up for it? Somehow?”

“Was I unclear last night? I have found someone to spend the weekend with who is a little more titillating than you, that’s all. I wasn’t aware I needed to explain myself to my pet.”

Sam shook, he’d gone about this all wrong. He should have been begging for forgiveness, or making himself useful, or showing Cas how good he could be— learn by doing not by thinking. Instead he’d asked questions he didn’t deserve answers to.

“I’m sorry, I only wanted to please you.”

“Don’t overthink it pet,” Cas said with a sigh. “Here, you’ll be wearing this today.”

Cas picked his muzzle off the countertop and Sam steeled himself. He should have expected it, he’d spoken out of turn.

“I saw how you looked at Dean, like you wanted to speak your mind, remember how this helps you be quiet.”

The muzzle encased his lower jaw, with straps pulling tight over his cheekbones, and others meeting across his nose to trail over his head. There would be no more speaking today, and he supposed he should be grateful knowing he couldn’t get into trouble.

The day passed in painfully slow hours. Sam worked, cleaned, waited, cooked. He avoided whichever room Cas and Dean were in, freezing up when he heard them laughing or talking, averting his eyes when he saw them kissing or holding hands. He kept to himself, sitting and curling his fists into his well worn clothes to avoid the temptation to remove the muzzle. Cas helped him know what was expected but he didn’t go so far as to lock it closed, it was on Sam to obey.

His mouth was painfully dry as the afternoon slipped into evening. He found Cas alone in the kitchen and took his chance, crawled over, nudging at his knees until his legs spread and he could rest his face on Cas’s inner thigh. Exactly as he’d been taught to ask for things while unable to speak.

“Pet?”

Sam looked up with pleading eyes, pushing his nose against Cas’s cock hoping he would put together what the problem was. “Fine, go drink, one cup. Then to the bathroom and wait for me.”

Two hours later Cas finally found him sitting on the cold tiles, muzzle back in place.

“Piss. Then strip and get clean.”

He did, trying to pick apart Cas’s tone as he rushed through a lukewarm shower. Cas seemed full of energy, anticipation, brisk, but more because there were important things to do than because he was annoyed at wasting time on Sam. His muzzle had been carefully put aside to keep it dry but he still didn't dare ask any questions.

When he was done, Cas strapped his muzzle back in place, turned him around and locked the tightest cock cage they owned around his cock. A decent sized plug followed, slipped into his ass without preamble.

Cas pointed at his crate and Sam felt tears welling up, he hesitated too long and Cas swatted his backside.

“I have guests coming, you’d best not be so obstinate then. Rest now, I want you alert later.” Cas locked him in and closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving him alone in echoing silence.

Waiting was familiar at least, though his hands itched to be doing something. Usually he’d be cleaning up or servicing Cas or fetching things at this time of evening. Even sat still, around Cas there was always something to stay attuned to, to focus on. There was nothing to hold his attention in the bathroom, nothing to zone in on. He found himself wishing for some stimulation, pain or arousal, just so he wasn't bored and restless. Even a blindfold and his heavy duty headphones, he thought dully, so he could have slipped into the blank space of being denied the world and his senses. 

He thought he could hear voices, the sounds of guests arriving and the swell of numerous conversations, but never with enough clarity to tell what was going on in the rest of the house. Anticipation and worry needled away in the back of his mind, wondering what lay in store if he was expected out there before the end of the evening.

Cas fetched him an hour or so later, removed his muzzle and butt plug, added another helping of lube into his ass, and rubbed oil onto his skin until he glistened with every movement. 

“Do exactly as I say, nothing more or less. You know the standards I expect.”

Sam nodded. “May I ask...?”

“You may, I may chose not to answer.”

“Will you be fucking me, sir?”

“Not tonight, you are to be the entertainment. Do not flinch if anyone touches you, they have my permission. You are not off limits, whatever happens is at my say so, remember that. Your body is a gift and I intend to be generous with it.”

Sam suppressed a shudder, knowing he had no say and reminding himself that was how it should be.

“Will there be pain?” he whispered.

Cas stroked his hair back from his eyes and pushed him to his knees.

“Nothing you cannot handle, pet. Come and be good.”

He was directed to crawl to the living room, where there was a gathering of excited and babbling people. Sam counted eleven. Eleven people. Cas hadn’t had a party this large in… months? They ooed, ahhed, and took appreciative intakes of breath as he approached. He blushed furiously, but was too well trained to pause.

“Up, here.” The coffee table was in the middle of the floor instead of tucked near the sofa and Sam was about to get up when he noticed the suctioned dildo positioned on top of it.

“Sam is going to provide some background entertainment for the evening.” People replied in awed voices but Sam didn’t hear what they said, he watched Cas’s face as he was eased up from the floor and positioned over the dildo. “Ride it, until I tell you to stop.” Cas whispered into his ear. He nodded his understanding, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Nerves. It was just nerves. He hadn’t performed in a while and he wanted to do well, to show Cas he was good for something.

The dildo was well lubed, slick, and he slid onto it easily, doing his best to hide the discomfort of being filled by something so large so quickly. Cas pushed his knees apart, displaying his caged cock, and placed his hands in a way that made him arch his back, and then left him under the watchful eye of everyone in the room.

He rose and tipped his head back to expose his throat, undulated his upper body as he sank back down, letting his chest heave as the only sign he was struggling with the intrusion. He showed off like his life depended on it, trying to ignore the voice in his head saying that sentiment may very well be true.

He couldn’t see the time. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. His ass was sore and protesting. He was dehydrated. He was aroused to the point of pain, his prostate sparking with every jolt. He was covered in come. Not his own, not with his cock locked away, but some of the men had shot their loads over his body in true appreciation of his _talents._

The guests and Cas had been in the dining room for a while, and here he was alone, still rising and falling, still spearing himself open on a dildo that felt larger with every thrust inside his body. Cas hadn’t said to stop, so he didn’t. Wouldn’t dare. His cock ached, pressing up on the sides of the cage like it might be able to bust loose if it tried valiantly enough. It was painful. An annoyance and distracting. He just wanted the night to be over.

Dean appeared and Sam's resolve broke with a sob. He couldn’t handle this interaction right now. 

“Hey, are you… alright?” 

Sam shook his head, he was exhausted.

“I brought water,” Dean said.

Sam froze. Water. Good. But not without permission. “Cas?”

“Yeah, said to help you down.” 

Dean looked awkward, much younger than the other guests at the party. Sam had noticed, while they’d all been in the room, how much less confident he’d seemed than the night before. Sitting quietly by Cas’s side, smiling of course, nodding and letting Cas pet him and pull him into his lap (Sam had tried not to pay attention to that, but it was hard to miss), but not the cocky bright eyed man he’d been the previous evening. 

And now, he was being sent to look after Sam so that Cas didn’t have to bother? It rattled Sam’s nerves. But reprieve took precedence over every other emotion.

“There, better?” Dean asked after he’d drunk half a bottle and he was knelt on the floor.

“A bit.” Sam glared at him. “I’d be better without you here.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you’re trying to steal him, you shouldn’t do that.”

“I’m not… I’m not trying to _steal_ him, he said you were good with this. He’s just a fun lay for the weekend, it’s not like I’ll be sticking around.”

Sam set his jaw, he really hoped that were true. And not just for himself… Dean, he didn’t look like he fit in this life, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to find himself too far in. He shook the thoughts loose, he really shouldn’t care about Dean’s welfare, not after the way Cas was favouring him.

“Well, it’s not like it’s up to me,” he replied sullenly.

“Do you like this? Showing off and stuff?”

Sam frowned, bleary eyed and confused, it really didn’t matter what he liked. And just because the only two occasions Dean had spent any time around him had been sexual, it didn’t give Dean any right to question what got him off. Dean really seemed sincere though, concerned.

“I just do as I’m told,” he said, “I just follow the rules.”

“Rules? Look, man, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I know Cas is this commanding personality, but that’s no reason to stay in a relationship with him if you’re not happy.”

Sam looked at him, horrified. “Don’t talk like that, don’t say that, he’ll think I’m ungrateful! You… you just want me to be punished, you just want him to like you better. Please, stop, I… he’s mine, I have to…”

“Dean, everything alright?” Cas’s voice cut Sam’s whispered rambling to a halt.

“Yes, we’re coming.” Dean replied.

Sam swiped tears out of his eyes and moved to stand. 

“I think you’re supposed to crawl.”

“Do you think or do you know?” Sam asked in a small voice.

Dean hesitated, “He said to crawl, I’m sorry.”

Sam brushed the apology aside, locking it away with the rest of the emotions brought up by the evening. He didn’t need pity, he needed to show how good he was, that was all. He just needed to be the best, or better than Dean in any case, and everything would be fine.

Cas and his guests were seated around the large dining table, the one Sam polished often but Cas barely ever had reason to use. He crawled to Cas’s chair and waited. A hand under his chin, another fisted in his hair, and he was hauled onto the table. There were still coffee cups and crumbs strewn across the surface and he scrambled to kneel on all fours without displacing anything. He glanced up into Cas’s eyes and Cas put a firm hand on the back of his neck and pushed his head down to the table.

Sam went, quaking, not sure what was to come. There were hands touching him everywhere, petting his thighs, caressing his back. Rough tugs pulled his arms out like a starfish and held them down, pressing harshly against the wood. He whined, spread out, his knees still under him keeping his ass raised.

“He is beautiful, Castiel,” a feminine voice said.

“You’re a lucky man,” said someone deep and booming.

“I am, and it has been my pleasure to share his beauty with you this evening. You are all free to touch as much as you like, use him any way you see fit except only my toys go up his ass.”

Sam twitched, trying not to struggle. Struggling was resisting, he wasn’t supposed to resist. Cas had never let people touch him like this, not really, maybe one or two at a time, never a whole rooms worth.

“For the finale you’re all going to see something very special, my boy needs milking.”

Sam choked, heart stopping. He hated milking, he hated the needy wreck it always left him. And he was already sore, his cock already straining tightly. And there were _people_ here who would see it all.

Fingers caressed his face and hard slaps landed on his ass. He jolted and the arms holding his upper body down pressed harder, he felt the bruises blossoming already. Someone cupped his balls, rolling them while he whined. Thrashing. Too much, too much, too much.

He felt the reassuring pat on his ass, the way Cas always did, and tried to relax a fraction. Cas was here. Cas was watching him. That much, at least, was normal.

Slick fingers probed into his ass, already unresisting after the hours fucking himself raw on the dildo. He sank lower to the table, his knees giving out.

“Castiel, may I?” said a woman.

“Of course.”

He was rolled onto his back and more hands held his knees apart but the thing that stole his attention was the woman who hefted herself above him and lowered onto his face. He squirmed as fingers pinched his nipples and fondled his balls and touched the tip of his caged cock but he knew he was meant to be focusing on the task above him.

He tried, he did, he tried to perform the best cunningulus he ever had but his head wasn't in the game. The woman didn't seem to mind, grinding herself against his mouth and moaning wantonly. Sam groaned too, so wildly overstimulated as he was assaulted from all sides.

He began to wonder if there had been something in the water, something to make his body attuned to all the stimuli and eager to respond. It didn’t matter, exactly, as he’d never know the answer, but he was alive with sensation and it was quickly becoming too intense.

When the woman above him came with a shout Sam yelled too as sharp pain pinched his peaked nipples. The pain didn't subside and he could only assume he'd had them clamped. He shuddered as fingers continued to probe his ass but got a moments relief as he was rolled onto his stomach again.

He cried out as his clamped nipples made contact with the table and thrashed as hands held him in place. His legs and arms were pulled wide again, arranged like a doll. Someone bit and then licked his palm, someone swatted at the meat of his ass. His head and shoulders were yanked forward and there was a cock near his lips. It rammed home as soon as he opened wide and then he was choking and crying and breathing and suckling.

The prostate massager came next, rubbing and vibrating over the sweet spot in his ass. He jumped and moaned as the electric-like sparks swirled through his entire being. He was fire. He was burning. He was lit up from the inside out and the appreciative noises from those around him only fuelled the blaze. He heard talking, laughing, but couldn't take any of it in.

Streaks of come splattered his face, the cock that had been in his mouth was replaced with another. He looked up to see Dean's wide eyed gaze and Cas behind him, jolting them both. So it wasn't Cas assaulting his prostate and fondling his balls. Cas was supervising, not interested enough to take care of Sam himself. 

He cried then, not just from choking and his throat protesting. Cas was fucking Dean above him, letting Sam suck Dean off at the same time; more interested in the new boy than taking care of his old one.

After what seemed like an age of teasing and cock sucking someone really got to work, rolling and squeezing his balls, pressing down on his prostate until his body gave up the goods. His cock hurt in an angry way, his pulse throbbing along its length as it couldn’t harden but was forced to expel every last drop from his balls.

He was milked until he was dry, sobbing and writhing and being touched beyond pleasure to pain. Overwhelmed, he was limp on the table and entirely beyond worrying about what any of this meant, or even thinking beyond the immediate moment he existed in. 

His own release was fed back to him drip by drip, forced between his gritted teeth. It was a sharp bitter taste in his mouth that turned his stomach.

He was a mess. Sweatier than ever and utterly spent. They left him splayed across the table, his nipples still clamped and painful under the weight of his chest. Some patted his head and stroked his hair before they left.

He laid there, silent tears slowly leaking out, as the room emptied around him. He heard the goodbyes and the front door close. He heard footsteps. His eyes were shut.

“You're filthy,” Cas muttered. 

“Sorry Master.”

“Such a whore, giving it up for all those people. Did you like it?”

Sam shook his head a fraction. He couldn't lie, and he didn't want to. He was alone and empty and in agony. His heart felt too twisted up and painful to fit in his chest, used up, just like his body.

But maybe now Cas would be able to appreciate how well behaved he was. Maybe now Cas would take care of him. Cas's nimble fingers gripped his collar, helping him slide to the floor. He was barely given time to adjust before Cas hauled him through the house. He couldn't resist, the choke hold of the collar making him follow. His jelly limbs stumbled underneath him as he crawled pitifully behind.

The bathroom. Good. That was good. 

“I don't want to hear a peep out of you until morning. Don't disturb us.”

Sam tried to make his eyes focus but all he saw were black bars and his thin dog bed mattress. His crate. A sob bubbled out, and Cas swore. The clamps on his nipples were ripped off and he keened at the intensified hurt. 

“Shush. Be glad I took them off at all. Everyone here tonight was clean so there’s no need to worry about infections, and you’ll be fine until morning. You did well tonight pet, don't ruin it.”

Cas joined him on the floor for a moment and bit one painful bruise into the bolt of his jaw and slapped his ass, and dug a fingernail into the slit of his caged cock until a shaky moan was drawn from Sam's lips.

“Beautifully broken,” Cas murmured reverently. 

“Please,” Sam implored, not knowing what he was asking for.

“This is not a time you get to make requests. Be a good pet, now, and don't complain.”

He was urged into his tiny prison, dirty and come covered and sweat soaked. The door slammed shut. Cas walked away.

Sam was bereft. He'd done everything asked of him and Cas still discarded him with barely a thought, banishing him to bed without supper or care. He felt smaller and more pathetic than ever and clutched his arms around his waist to hold back his sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give him a hug will they?
> 
> Thoughts, questions, likes, dislikes? How'd I do with this chapter? Feed me I am hungry for love ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this, that would've been annoying! Last one, here goes, Dean's ability to overlook what's been right in front of his face is about to get challenged.

Sunday dawned with muscle cramps and aching limbs. His ass was sore, he was filthy with dried come and sweat. He shifted restlessly, trying to find an easier way to lie to ease the discomfort. Nothing worked.

The despair from the night before had grown into an ugly, defiant thing overnight. He was determined to do better, to out-manoeuvre Dean and get the old Cas back. The one who used him every day, who praised how good he was at taking dick, as well as appreciating his other work around the house. He was sure he could make himself useful and presentable and _wanted_ again if given half a chance.

Cas rose late, and Sam tried to be patient, to be good. Dean entered the bathroom first though and his mood soured instantly. Dean took one shocked look at him and Sam glared. Where did he think Sam slept? What did he think Sam did when he wasn’t allowed out into the rest of the house? He couldn’t help how dirty or small he looked, and Dean really shouldn’t judge him.

“I… I don’t have the keys. Sorry. Can I get you anything?”

Sam scoffed, who did this guy think he was, offering him things he wasn’t allowed to have? “Fuck off.” was all he said.

Dean looked hurt, and worried, and glanced over at him every few seconds while he shaved and used the shower. Sam ignored it, curled into himself, and tried to doze off again.

He heard Cas yawn before he entered the room and perked up at once. Cas ignored him in favour of kissing Dean as he towelled himself dry. Dean stood still and let Cas press their lips together but pulled away and continued his morning routine. Sam frowned, Dean wasn’t even appreciating being the centre of Cas’s world. Something in the back of his mind said it was good, if Dean didn’t want to be here, didn’t like what he saw, then he’d make sure to leave and never come back. But it irked him too, he'd give anything to have Cas pay him that much attention.

“Are you going to let him out?” Dean asked, jutting his chin at Sam.

“I suppose I must.”

“This is some messed up shit dude. You can’t make him sleep in there.”

Cas shrugged, “It’s what pets are are supposed to do.”

“He’s not a pet, he’s a goddamn human being,” Dean hissed.

Cas turned to Sam and unlocked the crate, urging him out impatiently. Sam crawled out, stiff and awkward with his aching body. Cas stroked his hair and tilted his head up. “You like being my pet don’t you?”

It seemed like a trick question, of course he did, the alternative didn’t bear thinking about. Cas was nice, his home was clean and safe, no one hurt him… well no one besides Cas himself, and Sam could end up much worse off if Cas grew bored.

“Yes sir, of course sir.”

“You see,” Cas turned to Dean with a smile.

“He just doesn’t know what else to say, you’ve got him under lock and key for christ's sake.”

“I’d thank you not to tell me how I should live my life after I’ve welcomed you into my home.” Cas said conversationally.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, holding the towel around his waist. “Yeah, whatever.”

He made to leave but Cas caught his arm. “I’d like an apology.”

Dean froze and Sam saw the cogs turning. He looked from Cas to Sam and back again, took in the crate and his eyes lingered on Sam’s collar. Sam tried to plead with him, impart by look alone that he was in dangerous waters. No matter how much he hated Dean he didn’t want him to get on Cas’s bad side.

“Sorry, yeah. It’s not like I really know you guys, who am I to judge.” Dean said, sounding sincere.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and Cas let Dean go.

There was something to be said for Cas needing to clean him up after the previous nights activities. He pulled Sam into the shower and spent a long time scrubbing him down. It didn’t happen often, Cas going so low as to wash his pet himself, and Sam savoured it. He wasn’t soft or gentle, and why would he be? But he was thorough and heavy handed, and Sam took that to mean he still cared. If he’d lost interest completely surely he wouldn’t take such time making Sam presentable.

Sam was in much better spirits after that, and after making breakfast and sneaking away to the pantry to eat something himself Cas called on him again. He sank to his knees beside Cas’s favourite chair and glowed with pride at being used as a cock warmer for the rest of the morning. Cas read and Dean watched sport on the large screen tv and Sam floated, content to be needed.

“Lunch out today?” Cas asked Dean. Dean nodded, looking guiltily at Sam.

“Pet, do your exercise while we’re out and clean up the dining room. You should have a couple of hours.”

It was barely enough time to get through the exercise regime Cas laid out for him but he wouldn’t complain. It meant time in Cas’s enclosed garden, running laps and getting fresh air and sunlight, and time in the gym building the muscles that Cas found aesthetically pleasing. 

It was hard going, exercising on sore muscles, but the stretches and familiarity of it eased him into it. The dining room was more of a mess than he’d anticipated, the table awash with dried bodily fluids and all the used dishes and silverware were piled to the side. He was washing the last load in the sink when he heard Cas return. He hoped briefly that Dean hadn’t come back until he heard two sets of voices. He hurried to finish his task and sank to his knees when Cas entered the kitchen.

“Done?” Cas asked, brisk.

“Yes Master.”

“Get out of my sight until I call for you.”

Dismayed but glad he wasn’t punished for his slowness he crawled away. He tried to spend the afternoon organising the cleaning supplies but had to run from the hallway cupboard when he heard Cas approach. Once sure that Cas and Dean were occupied in the bedroom he went in search of something to eat. Something light. He ate quickly and waited tucked into a corner to see which room he should sequester himself away in next.

Cas marched to the living room and Sam creeped in the opposite direction, but he bumped into Dean in the hallway. He looked shaken, unsure, and grabbed Sam’s arm as he tried to pass by.

“Hey, look, I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay. Please, tell me what’s going on. Is it always like this with you two? Does he hurt you?”

Sam blanched, but couldn’t pull free of Dean’s grip. “Let go.”

“Please, c’mon is this really what you want?”

“I want you to leave,” Sam hissed. “Get out before it’s too late. He… likes you and you don’t want him to get fixated.”

“Like he is with you?”

“I’m telling you, leave me alone, stay away from my Master. Go before you regret it.”

Dean recoiled, releasing Sam’s arm. “Is that a threat?” he asked, too loud.

Sam cringed, trying to make himself smaller. 

“Sam.”

Cas’s icy tone made him cower. He tried to sink to his knees but Cas caught the back of his neck in a bruising hold.

“Were you threatening our guest?”

“No, sir. No never!” Sam whined.

“Then what is this commotion about?”

“I was just saying… asking if he was alright. Saying goodbye before I left,” Dean rushed to say.

“Is that true Sam?”

Sam nodded. 

“I didn’t tell you to speak to my guest, what makes you think that’s okay?” Cas asked.

“He was just saying I should get on and leave, it’s fine, I was going to go soon anyway.” 

Cas let go of Sam’s neck without warning and he fell to the floor, scrunching up to kneel at Cas’s feet. 

“You tried to dismiss my guest? You tried to determine what went on in this house?” Cas growled, leaning down to spit the words at Sam’s face.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind!” Dean yelled.

“This is not about you, kindly give me and my pet some space while I deal with this.” Cas’s tone didn’t dare be argued with and Dean backed away, Sam watched his feet disappear from sight.

“Gym, crawl, now.”

Sam whimpered and rushed to obey. Cas followed him half a minute later, dragging Sam in front of the large standing mirror in the corner of the room and dropping a pile of things Sam didn't dare look at beside him. He manhandled Sam out of his clothes and Sam was neither able to help or hinder, too unsure of what was about to happen to be anything but pliant and unobstructive. Cas clipped a leash between Sam’s collar and a bolt in the floor, leaving him tethered in place.

“Tell me what you did wrong.”

Sam thought furiously for half a heartbeat over what his crimes were.

“I spoke without permission, I tried to give orders to another person, I… I insulted your hospitality.”

“And you drew my attention when I had specifically said I didn’t want to see you for a few hours. You are taking up my precious time to correct your behaviour.”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” 

Sam’s muzzle was picked from the pile of things on the floor and Cas attached a ball gag to the inside before forcing it onto Sam’s head. Sam whimpered but held still. The gag made it infinitely more uncomfortable but he was grateful for it too, so his noises of pain wouldn’t be unbearably loud.

Cas threaded a rope through the ring on the top of the muzzles straps, pulling Sam’s head up until his back was straight and the leash was pulled to a tight line that tugged uncomfortably on his collar, before trying it off through a hook in one of the ceiling beams.

His own eyes looked back from the mirror directly in front of his face, worried and scared. Pitiable. He looked over the trembling form of his own body, kept suspended exactly where Cas wanted him, and hated himself. _Stupid, stupid, always making it worse. Can’t get anything right._

“You will watch yourself as I punish you.”

Sam couldn’t nod or speak but he’d carry out the order anyway.

Cas had a flogger, and Sam’s eyes flicked to it in the reflection before quickly looking back at his own form.

Cas struck him with no pre-amble, no build up, just blow after blow with cruel flicks of his wrist and large swings from above his shoulder. Sam was glad he wasn’t required to count them because he knew he was too busy screaming.

His back, shoulders, and top of his buttocks were on fire by the time Cas stopped. He was quaking and shivering, breathing heavy and limp, his hands braced on the floor to help hold up his weight. His head rocked a little between the restraints as he swayed with exhaustion.

Cas produced a butt plug, and lubed it thoroughly before shoving it into his ass. “Take some time to think about what you’ve done while I go deal with Dean. I hope you didn’t scare him off.”

Cas left him, unable to move, sore, wretched. He shifted a little, spreading his knees to distribute his weight but keep in line with the pull on his head. He swallowed thickly around the gag filling his mouth, watching the way he trembled. No matter how much he wanted to look away from the quivering sight of his reflection he didn’t dare, Cas hadn’t told him that was allowed.

Cas returned an hour or so later, and took off the muzzle.

“Tell me why you’re acting this way.”

Sam didn’t know how to say it, how to say he missed Cas, how to say he was jealous, without earning another beating for being obstinate and demanding.

“I was worried you liked Dean better, that you didn’t want me anymore.”

Cas pinched his nose and closed his eyes. “You are endlessly exhausting.”

Sam tensed but Cas looked up with a smile, “I suppose it’s part of your charm. Pet, who I chose to spend time with is my business, and you have no right to complain about it. But if I no longer wanted you do you think I would bother making that known to you in a manipulative display of dominance?”

Sam didn’t know what to say, or if he was even supposed to answer.

“No, I would not. If I didn’t want you, you would be gone. I don’t waste time, and you will not waste my time. As long as you are in this house those are the terms on which we live. You do as you are required, and I live my life the way I see fit. If that ever changes, I will not draw it out. I don’t foresee a time when I will not want your beautiful eyes and your perfect mouth and your fuckable ass in my home, but if that ever happens I promise you it will be swift. You would be given away before you even knew what was happening, there wouldn’t be time to fret.”

Sam gulped, fighting tears. It was comforting, to hear Cas say it so plainly. He just needed to do all he could to make sure that day never came. Including to stop being so anxious and ruining Cas’s leisure time.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “Thank you Master.”

“As for your jealousy over Dean, I admit it pleases me in a way I didn’t expect. Not that you have any right to be possessive over me, but it feels good to know you are so devoted.”

Sam nodded, eager. Devotion was the right word, not love, not obligation. He was bound to Cas and it was such a weight to bear but he treasured it all the same.

“Perhaps a few days with my knot inside you might help you feel more at ease though?”

Sam gasped, looking down, a humiliated flush spreading across his face and chest.

“None of that, you know you need it sometimes, and you can’t deny you like it. I’ve seen what it does to your cock.”

Cas’s knot was a toy he’d had made, a replica of his dick with a large animalistic knot near the base. It sat heavy and deep when Sam was stuffed full with it, almost too large and verging on painful. But he did feel undeniably owned when he had it holed up inside him, there would be no mistaking who he belonged to.

“Thank you.”

“Stay here a bit longer, I have some things to attend to.”

Not that Sam could go anywhere, still chained to to floor, but he appreciated the open order. No command to keep kneeling, no rule to stay alert. He curled up and closed his eyes, a few more stray tears leaking out.

He didn’t quite doze but his mind drifted, floating along on the burn of the whip marks across his back, lost in a haze of pain that he knew he deserved but didn’t want. His thoughts shifted to Cas, to what he was doing out there with Dean. He’d probably taken Dean to bed, to placate him and pamper him with kisses and love. Sam’s stomach hurt thinking about it, and he tried to will the thoughts away but he couldn’t.

When Cas returned Sam groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, his muscles stiff and seized up. Cas shushed him and gave him two small white pills to swallow dry and then sat down to caress Sam’s cock and balls while the drug took effect.

Sam gasped and writhed under the ministrations, curling his hand around his leash on the floor for something to grip. The roar of pain slowly died down to a background ache and Sam smiled, still panting harshly as he tried to cope with the stimulation Cas was giving him.

“Ready?”

Sam nodded, though he didn’t know for what. But Cas was giving him all his attention and that was enough to agree to.

Pulled to his feet, Cas kept his hand firmly clamped around Sam’s cock and led him from the room dick first. They walked along the corridor and Sam almost stopped in his tracks hearing the needy, urgent moans spilling from the bedroom. Cas’s hand squeezed threateningly and he stumbled to keep up.

The sight that awaited him was both arousing and shocking. Dean was laid out on the bed, his head lolling from side to side, his arms and legs twitching but barely moving. There was a vibrator fastened around his thigh, pressing up against his angrily swollen cock. A cock ring and ball stretcher were also stuck around the red-purple member and his balls. He keened softly at Sam’s presence, shaking his head.

Sam shook too, he recognised the predicament, Cas had done it to him a number of times. A muscle relaxant, and an aphrodisiac, making the victim unable to move but horny beyond belief. The instruments keeping Dean on the edge were just another piece of Cas’s fun.

“Turn around Sam.” Cas pushed on his shoulder and Sam moved hesitantly, but Cas only moved him into the light and brushed a hand painfully down the welts on his back. He cried out, his knees buckled, but Cas caught him.

“This is what I do to pets who need to be put in their place, Dean. I hope you see how you had a hand in it.”

Dean made a small noise of protest.

“And your predicament is what I do to show boys that they are not in control. Do you like it?”

Dean moaned no, again, though the word was barely formed.

“Well, that’s not really a problem for me.”

He turned Sam around again, and pressed up behind him, smiling into Sam’s shoulder at the way he hissed in pain.

“He’s been like this for a couple of hours now, what do you think?”

“I… I don’t know sir.” Sam admitted.

“I thought it would be good for Dean to understand what it’s really like living under my control. Make him really consider if it’s something he wants.”

Sam gulped, taken aback, not sure where Cas was going.

“Because you see, he fits here pretty well, and I’m sure the two of you could get along.”

Dean cried out, and Sam saw tears glistening in his eyes. He squirmed on the bed, eyeing the door and trying to shift towards it. He looked panicked, shocked, hurt and desperate. Sam knew what that was like. He also knew Dean had a life outside these four walls and he should probably get back to it. Sam may not have had a choice in staying, but he didn’t want to condemn Dean to it.

“Do you think I should take ownership of him? Break him in?”

Dean whined, almost a growl. Sam tried to look sorry, and shook his head.

“No? Elaborate.” Cas said.

“You have me, I can be enough, tell me how to be enough and I’ll do it,” he said earnestly.

“Two pets would be better than one though don’t you think? Tell Dean how long I’ve been your Master for.”

“Three years.”

“And how was it, being house trained?”

“Long, hard. I learned quickly though, I wanted to please you. Dean… Dean looks like he has more to lose and he’d fight.”

“That’s true, he’s feisty. You have fight too though, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” There was no point lying, he had anger and drive and bitterness. “But… I use it _for_ you, not against you.”

“Good boy. So I have an order for you. You’re going to fuck Dean with everything you have, make me proud and show me how much you want to please me. Make it rough, take out all your envious feelings on him, make me glad that there’s a reason I picked you and I should let Dean go.”

There was a threat somewhere in there, and Sam’s mind spun to find it. That if he didn’t do this right, Dean would pay the price, and that it should hurt but then it would be over for him.

“If you fuck him for over half an hour, then I’ll let you come in his ass.”

Sam moaned, despite being milked the day before he was desperate to get a proper orgasm. Dean moaned too, trying to close his legs.

“Thank you, sir.”

Cas slapped his ass, “Get to it.”

Sam crawled tentatively onto the bed, looking Dean in the eye. Dean’s dick was rock hard and leaking but he couldn’t find relief.

“May I touch his cock sir?” Sam asked. Dean rolled his head, whining.

“You may, it makes no difference to me whether he gets off or not.”

Cas settled on the top of the bed, pulling Dean’s head near enough that he could stroke and caress it, dragging nails through his hair. Sam moved between his legs and widened them. Dean offered no resistance, he couldn’t, but he cried. Sam didn’t let it stop him. 

He slowly worked his cock into Dean’s hole — already lubed and opened — and lifted him bodily so he could pound home with relish.

Dean sobbed and screamed and Sam used it all as a map to guide him in the ways he needed to move to cause the biggest reactions. It was sick, he _felt_ sick, but he knew it was his only option, to save Dean, and to save his life with Cas the way he wanted it.

He pressed the heel of his hand against Dean’s swollen balls and he watched as Dean yelled a guttural noise and almost blacked out. Cas hummed in approval, and before long, he was behind Sam removing Sam’s plug and lining up before he shoved home too.

It was more than half an hour before Cas decided they were done. He praised Sam and cleaned Dean up, reassuring him that the drugs would wear off soon. Dean looked lost, and small, and Sam wondered how he’d ever been jealous of him.

Cas left them with orders for Sam to watch over Dean and help him collect his stuff and leave. “And Dean, if you ever decide this is the life for you, you know I'll reconsider.”

Sam sat with Dean while he became more cognisant and mobile. Watched as he finally moved his hands to cover his still hard cock.

“I tried,” Sam said. “It was the only way.”. He moved in to help rid Dean of the contraption still circling his cock and pass him his clothes, and sat back until Dean could finally move.

Eventually Dean cleared his throat, and worked his jaw, and began the painful process of trying to redress with shaky limbs. “I think you just saved my ass from something worse, didn’t you?”

Sam nodded. 

“I… Cas… dude fuck, I have to get you out of here.” 

“No!” Sam protested. “No, please just go away and forget.”

“I gotta tell the police, something…?” Dean said as he dragged himself up to the edge of the bed. “He’s holding you prisoner, he’s fucking people when he’s drugged them.”

“I can't be a prisoner when I have no right to anything, and I like to be owned. If you tell, you’ll just make it worse. There are moles inside the authorities, they’ll know, they’ll inform him and you’ll just get me into trouble. He could sell me on to hide the evidence, he’s… Cas is the best owner I could have.”

Dean looked dubious. “I can’t leave here knowing this and doing nothing.”

“If you snitch, your life could be over too. Don’t risk it, not after what I just did for you,” Sam snarled.

“You deserve more than this, let me help you.”

“You don’t know me, you don’t know what I need or deserve. I’m telling you to forget it, forget him, forget me. I’m not worth it.”

Dean looked unsure, bull headed Sam would’ve said, like the idea had taken hold. He didn’t want to say that Cas was likely to give Dean the other drug before he left. The one that addled the mind and made short term memories murky and time fuzzy, the one that made it easy to forget. It was nicer to think that Dean would be out there remembering him, and going on with his life, keeping his word to let them be. It was the first time Sam had had a conversation with someone other than Cas in months, and the first time it wasn’t with another pet in… longer than he could remember. He wanted to keep it, and telling Dean he wasn’t going to recall it made it painful, no matter that he had been desperate to be rid of Dean for days.

Cas came to see what the delay was, and Sam saw the flash of the hypodermic needle hidden in his hand. Dean bid him goodbye, giving Cas a wide berth, and Sam lowered his head in submission, hugging his stomach as he heard Cas escort Dean from the house.

He slid off the bed and waited on his knees for further orders, thinking of nothing but the carpet under his legs and how much nicer it was than the hard wood of Cas's gym.

“Here, Pet, come.”

Cas guided him through the evening bathroom routine, careful of his sore back. Sam turned toward his crate but fingers tugging on the front of his collar stopped him in his tracks.

“You’ll sleep at the foot of my bed tonight.”

“Yessir.” Sam slurred, exhaustion numbing his tongue and lowering his eyelids.

“Quite a big weekend for you, wasn’t it.”

Sam nodded, dumb. He was being permitted to sleep near his Master, that was a thing that was going to happen, that he had always wanted.

“Here,” Cas pushed him to the floor, throwing a cushion down for his head. “Sleep quietly pet, yes?”

“Yes sir.”

Cas fingered his collar, turning it around, admiring it, lifting it aside to inspect the bruising underneath from all the times Sam had been hauled around by the neck.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. “I’ve taken the next two days to work from home. I believe a small amount of retraining is in order, to make us both secure in your position in the house.”

Sam looked up with a sudden jolt of fear, eyes wide. He’d been too angry, not obeying enough. There would be pain, restraints, privileges denied.

“Hush, it will be good for you, I’ll give you my undivided attention. I don’t plan to hurt you, just show you your place, so there’s no question in your mind.”

“Th-thank you?”

Cas leaned in conspiratorially, “I’ve even ordered a new attachment for the machine, a think a few hours strapped in each day will be good for your mindset, don’t you?”

Sam shivered, imagining the size or length or shape of whatever Cas might have ordered that could mechanically fuck him. He longed for it and felt anxious over it all at once.

“Don’t worry over it, I have it all in hand. I’ll take care of what you need.”

Need, yes. Cas took care of everything. He’d have to eat though, breakfast for stamina, sneak away and find time for quick bites and try and get some good healthy food in him to stay strong. Cas climbed into bed and turned out the lamps, not bothering to say goodnight.

Sam settled down planning what he might do to show his devotion, his thoughts only drifting to Dean for a moment, wondering what it would be like to walk free - to go to his own home. He discarded the idea before it could take root, Cas was all he needed, Cas was what mattered. He only hoped to be useful, to be wanted, and then he could be content.

He fell asleep with images of his well stretched ass being thoroughly used by his owner flickering through his mind, the anticipation of tomorrow’s plans wearing him out. Cas, Master, owner, be all and end all. Sam held on to the idea fiercely, holding it dear above everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! I'm sure some of you had some different ideas about where this might have gone, hopefully this is satisfying enough though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! *smooches*
> 
> If you want an even darker, more torturous fic with a similar dynamic but where you get to see Sam broken down, may I recommend [Solnishko by ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398594)


End file.
